Destinos Entrelazados
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Serie de drabbles inconexos sobre los hijos de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Hoy, Gabrielle Bingley.


_**Siempre me dio curiosidad por conocer como serían los hijos de nuestros queridos protagonistas de O&P. Por eso decidí escribir esta historia, que muestra una serie de pequeños drabbles, desde la perspectiva de distintos personajes, todos conformando la segunda generación de los hijos de nuestros protagonistas. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Jane Austen, yo solo juego con ellos. Algunos son de mi propia invención.**_

* * *

**I**

**Gabrielle Bingley**

El pobre Charles Bingley se hallaba de pie ante ellos, temblando y caminando de un lado a otro. Fitzwilliam sonrió divertido y escuchó como su esposa Elizabeth contenía una carcajada. Su adorada hermana Georgiana también estaba allí, mirando radiante a Charles, feliz por él. Y es que no podían estar de otra manera en el parto del primer hijo de Jane y Charles Bingley. Habían estado escuchando los gritos y gemidos de Jane durante cerca de dos horas, no recordaban exactamente cuanto. Pero lo que tenían en claro, era que aquel era un parto perfectamente normal. La señora Bennet ya les había contado a Elizabeth y a Jane lo que se sentía en el parto, y, además, al ser las dos mayores, Jane y Elizabeth habían presenciado el parto de sus tres hermanas más jóvenes: Mary, Kitty y Lydia. Fitzwilliam había contemplado el nacimiento de su hermana Georgiana, y ya le había contado a ella como sería. El único que no había presenciado un parto era precisamente el padre: Bingley no dejaba de limpiarse el sudor de las manos en su pantalón. Los hermosos ojos azules como el cielo de Charles no dejaban de mirar ansiosos la puerta del interior de su habitación, donde su mujer gritaba en un intento desesperado por concebir a aquel hermoso bebé que él esperaba. Que ambos esperaban. Que tanto se habían esforzado por concebir, tras un año de intentarlo. Y, finalmente, él entraba en escena.

_O ella_, pensó dulcemente Charles mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de madera maciza.

_Si las miradas matasen, esa puerta ya estaría reducida a cenizas_, pensó Elizabeth, sonriente. En aquel preciso instante, la puerta de abrió y todos dieron un respingo, pues dos rostros aparecieron en el umbral.

El primero era un rostro muy anciano y sabio, procedente del doctor Murray, el médico de más confianza de Bingley. El segundo, del ama de llaves, la señora Green, que traía un montón de sábanas blancas y enrolladas bajo el brazo. Ambos parecían cansados pero felices. Eso le dio cierta esperanza a todos los allí presentes.

-Señor Bingley, el parto fue un éxito -anunció el doctor Murray. Charles al fin pudo respirar aliviado-. Su esposa aún está un poco cansada, pero es lo normal. Al fin y al cabo, es el parto. Podrá entrar a verla ahora mismo, si quiere. Ellas lo están esperando.

Charles contuvo la respiración.

_Ellas_.

Había dicho ellas. Sintió los dedos firmes y cariñosos de la señora Green empujándolo ligeramente, y él, inconscientemente, se dejó guiar hacia la puerta del pequeño dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y contuvo la respiración mientras entraba.

Allí estaba su Jane, recostada en la cama, con esa dulzura tan característica suya en el rostro, más pálido que de costumbre. El cabello rubio y sedoso le caía sobre los hombros, una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Entre sus brazos cargaba un bultito envuelto en una manta rosada de algodón, de la cual salía y se movía, enérgica, una manita formando un puño. Charles sintió que se le paraba el corazón al verlas, a las dos, juntas, ahí. Esperándolo. Eran perfectas.

-Charles -susurró Jane débilmente. Estaba demasiado delicada para hablar. Charles sonrió, acercándose-. ¿Quieres cargarla?

Se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Cargarla? ¿Eso era lo que quería? Pero si él era terriblemente torpe... ¿Y si la dejaba caer? ¿Y si se lastimaba por su culpa? No se lo perdonaría jamás. Jane sonrió para tranquilizarlo, Charles suspiró y extendió los brazos, que temblaban. Jane depositó el bultito en ellos y Charles lo acunó contra su pecho. Entonces la vio. Era hermosa. Su piel blanca como la nieve era del mismo tono que su madre, y los rizos pelirrojos, del color del fuego, redondeaban su carita cubierta de pecas doradas y relucientes. Poco a poco, la bebé abrió los ojos. Azules como el cielo, idénticos a los suyos. Era idéntica a él en todo. Por alguna razón el verla allí, tan pequeñita, tan frágil y tan dulce, tan dependiente de él, Charles se sintió más feliz que nunca, incluso más que cuando se casó con Jane. Ver a aquel ángel de cabellos pelirrojos era una bendición para él. La amaba.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió a Jane.

-¿Cómo se llama? -susurró.

-Ese es un tema que nunca tuvimos en cuenta, ¿no? -suspiró Jane-. Estábamos tan emocionados y nunca nos decidimos por un nombre en concreto... Elige tú, querido. Te lo mereces.

Charles la miró, indecido.

-¿Estás segura, querida?

-Sí, Charles. Tú, más que yo, mereces escoger un nombre para ella. ¿Qué tal Hope? O... ¿Mildred? O... ¿Laura? O... ¿Harriet?

Charles levantó la vista, sonriente.

-Jane... Yo quiero que se llame Gabrielle, como mi madre. Ella era francesa y nos amaba mucho a mis hermanas y a mí. Por eso me gustaría que se llamara así.

Jane cerró los ojos y asintió, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, Charles. Entonces se llamará Gabrielle.

Charles sonrió y se inclinó para besar a su esposa en los labios. La bebé se acomodó en el pecho de su padre, dormitando. Charles las abrazó a ambas.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Gabrielle Bingley -susurraron los dos al unisono, antes de que Darcy, Lizzy y Georgiana entraran radiantes de expectación a la habitación.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Escribí esta historia pensando en la posibilidad de que Jane y el señor Bingley tuvieran hijos poco antes que Lizzy y Darcy. En mi cannon mental, Jane y Charles tienen tres hijos: Gabrielle, Susan y William. Decidí experimentar un poco con cada uno de ellos, para ver que resulta de eso. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Blanche.**_


End file.
